Les yeux de Lily Potter
by Isadriel
Summary: - Son fils a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ?   Oh oui, je me souviens. Sais-tu, Harry Potter, que je te déteste pour cela ? - OS


**Les yeux de Lily Potter**

**Résumé :** « - Son fils a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ? » Oh oui, je me souviens. Sais-tu, Harry Potter, que je te déteste pour cela ?

**Disclaimers :** Tout ici est propriété de la génialissime J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** None

**Ratings :** None

**Note de l'auteur : **L'idée me trottait en tête depuis un petit moment déjà, et j'ai écrit ceci sur le vif. Pardonnez-moi pour les imperfections et peut-être même certaines incohérences. Je ne cacherai pas que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce One-Shot ; je n'ai pas réussi à lui donner la dimension psychologique, poignante et dramatique que j'aurais souhaité qu'il exsude, mais je ne crois pas être capable de faire mieux…

* * *

« - Son fils a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ? »

ooo

_« Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, assis sur le banc de tes Gryffondor, j'ai compris, Harry Potter, que ce que j'avais enduré pendant toutes ces années n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait. Je pouvais déjà imaginer ces yeux verts émeraude brûler avec l'intensité du feu du Purgatoire, à défaut de l'Enfer auquel j'ai encore la naïveté de pouvoir échapper. J'ai tout de suite compris que je retrouverais dans tes prunelles l'écho du remords qui me taraude toujours sourdement, et que j'ai tout fait pour oublier._

_Et, Harry Potter, je te déteste pour cela. _

_Oh, bien sûr, tu portes le nom de Potter. Mais, si le fait d'être le rejeton de l'arrogant et insupportable James Potter n'arrange rien à ta situation, Harry Potter, c'est surtout tes yeux que je ne peux te pardonner._

_Ah, j'ai vainement tenté de me racheter toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai risqué ma vie, donné mon sang, pour que ta survie soit assurée, pour que Dumbledore puisse continuer à veiller sur toi et à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Sais-tu qu'avant que tes yeux verts ne croisent les miens, Harry Potter, j'avais presque fini par me convaincre que c'était fait, que j'avais payé ma dette, qu'enfin je pourrais cesser de penser à mes erreurs passées ?_

_Mais non, Harry Potter. Où que je sois, où que j'aille, je sens toujours sur moi ces yeux, les tiens, les siens, pour me rappeler le contraire._

_Ces yeux, avant que tu n'arrives, Potter, je les avais déjà vus pétiller de malice et de tendresse, luire de mépris et de dédain. Je les ai vus emplis de colère, et, parfois même, de peur. Et, à mon grand dam, je les ai même vus s'éclairer d'une flamme d'amour quand ils se sont posés, en septième année, sur celui qui devrait devenir son époux. Son époux, et ton fichu père. C'est ce jour-là, Harry Potter, le jour où j'ai compris que je perdais son cœur, que je suis passé de la lumière à l'ombre. Oh, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. J'étais lâche, j'étais faible - d'une certaine manière, je le suis toujours. Là où j'aurais dû me battre pour elle, me battre pour son cœur - aussi inutile que cela eût été, mais n'est-ce pas un auteur moldu qui a écrit qu' « on ne se bat pas dans l'espoir d'un succès, non, non ! c'est beaucoup plus beau lorsque c'est inutile ! » __Mais pourquoi serais-je resté du bon côté alors que ses yeux ne brilleraient plus que pour _lui_ ? L'ombre valait bien un soleil glacial, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il est étrange et douloureusement ironique, Potter, que, de la même manière que j'avais gagné les Ténèbres lorsque j'avais compris que jamais elle ne serait mienne, ce soit cette même peur de la perdre - définitivement cette fois - qui m'ait remis dans le droit chemin._

_Mais ma part de lumière, affaiblie par la noirceur à laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait trop longtemps soumise, n'était pas assez forte pour la sauver, Potter. Elle était même pervertie par l'idée que si toi et ce maudit James mouriez, alors, peut-être, je pourrais la conquérir. Je ne comprenais rien à l'amour qu'elle vous portait, à tous les deux, cet amour que je jalousais tant et que je jalouse toujours. Je n'ai pu qu'enjamber le corps de ton père, dans l'entrée, pour me précipiter à l'étage où tu pleurais. Et elle était là, belle comme une statue, blanche comme le marbre déjà, dans les décombres de la pièce. Je ne t'ai pas adressé un regard, petit gamin braillard au front ensanglanté. Je n'avais, pour être honnête, pas la moindre attention pour ta misérable et insignifiante existence._

_Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était fixer les grands yeux verts de Lily Potter, sous les cheveux auburn que la bourrasque de la mort avait emmêlés. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je les ai vus ternes, vides, immobiles. La peau blanche de ta mère, Harry Potter, était encore tiède quand je l'ai serrée contre moi ; plus tiède en tout cas que la mienne, glacée comme l'était mon sang figé._

_J'aurais pu basculer dans la folie, Harry Potter, privé des seuls yeux dont la vue m'avait un jour montré la lumière, j'aurais pu m'immerger dans les ombres sans espoir de retour. Je préfère croire que Lily Evans, en mourant, m'a offert sa propre part de lumière, si pure, si éclatante, pour me soutenir, m'amener, plus tard, à faire le bien autour de moi, à racheter mes fautes. Savait-elle que c'était à moi - la trahison de Pettigrow n'était rien, face à la mienne - qu'elle devait la perte de sa vie, de son époux, de son fils, de son bonheur ? Je prie pour qu'elle l'ait toujours ignoré, Harry Potter, je prie pour que, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle ait continué à me considérer avec la pitié qu'on réserve à un ami qui a mal tourné, et non pas avec l'aversion d'un ennemi dont le seul nom génère une bile amère qui répand son goût sec dans notre bouche._

_Mais déjà, je me devais de quitter la maison. Hagrid et Black accouraient déjà vers Godric's Hollow. Je crois bien que c'est la seule et unique fois, Harry Potter, que mes sentiments et ceux de Sirius Black ont été en accord. Nous nous détestions, mais, ce soir-là, nos sanglots, même s'il l'avait toujours ignoré, se faisaient écho._

_Ton père a toujours eu le beau rôle, Potter. Jusque dans son dernier souffle, il s'est battu pour protéger sa famille, là où je n'ai pu sauver ta seule mère. Pourquoi faut-il que tu ressembles tant à ce fichu James ? Pourquoi, surtout, faut-il que tu aies les yeux de ta mère ? Ta mère que je n'ai pas su protéger, ta mère dont les yeux me hantaient toujours, ce regard qui se manifeste encore aujourd'hui à travers toi, Potter._

_Quand tu es entré au collège, Harry Potter, quand je t'ai vu t'asseoir, blasphème vivant, sur les bancs du cachot où ta mère, toute Née-moldue qu'elle était, avait l'habitude de briller, j'ai découvert que de si beaux yeux pouvaient irradier la haine, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Lily, Harry Potter, était incapable de haïr. Toi, son fils, en revanche, paraissais… très doué pour cela. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était que réponse à ma haine. Je sais, Dumbledore me l'a dit, que tu t'es souvent demandé pourquoi je te haïssais ainsi. Il t'avait expliqué que j'avais honni ton père, et qu'il était naturel que, parfois, la haine que l'on porte à quelqu'un qui a disparu se reporte sur son descendant. Toutefois, il ne pouvait t'expliquer, pas plus que tu ne pouvais le comprendre, que si je m'employais à te haïr, c'était parce qu'il était beaucoup plus simple pour moi de te considérer comme un nouveau James Potter plutôt que de me risquer à croiser ton regard, celui de ta mère, plutôt que de commettre la folie de t'associer à Lily Evans._

_Souvent, j'y pense, Harry Potter. Le soir, dans mon bureau, parfois, je me laisse aller à retrouver ce regard que je ne m'autorise pas à croiser dans tes yeux. Retrouver le regard amical là où je ne peux - j'y ai veillé, Harry Potter - retrouvé dans le tien que haine flamboyante. _

ooo

_Oui, Harry Potter, je te hais. Je te hais à un point que toi, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Toi, tout ce que je ne suis pas ; celui qui se serait sacrifié pour ceux que tu aimais, toi que Lily a tant chéri, toi si noble, si généreux. Toi qui me voues la pire des hostilités. Combien de fois, j'aurais pu te tuer rien qu'en pensant à la façon dont tu dénaturais ces yeux en les parant de haine ? Combien de fois, j'aurais voulu te détruire pour ce que tu étais : la preuve vivante de ce qui avait arraché mon cœur des années auparavant, la preuve vivante de l'amour de Lily Evans pour James Potter ? Combien de nuits passées à me dire que ces yeux qui dévorent ton visage, qui dévorent mon cœur, auraient dû être ceux de mon enfant et de ma femme, et non ceux du fils de Potter ? Combien de larmes versées en me disant que jamais, pourtant, je ne pourrais me résoudre à faire disparaître la moindre goutte du sang de Lily Evans qui coule dans tes veines, que jamais je ne pourrais supporter de voir ces yeux qui me hantent toujours se refermer pour toujours ? Combien d'heures passées à me faire souffrir en vain, à repasser dans ma tête ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si toi, l'enfant que Voldemort voulait tuer, n'avait jamais vu le jour ? Combien de secondes, combien de fragments d'éternité à te maudire pour l'avoir amenée à se sacrifier, elle, si Gryffondor, si noble et courageuse, si aimante ? Combien pour me haïr, moi et ma lâcheté, de l'avoir, _Lui_, lancé sur vos traces ? Combien de temps, enfin, à te jalouser pour cet amour sans limite qu'elle t'a voué ?_

_Je te hais autant que je l'ai aimée. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'évertue à te protéger ?_

_Parce que je me dis que, si ce Potter n'avait jamais existé, tu aurais pu être mon enfant ? Parce que, comme me l'a dit si judicieusement Dumbledore, tu as beau ressembler physiquement à ton père, ta nature profonde est très proche de celle que j'ai envoyée à la mort ? Parce que, quelque part, j'ai fini par me convaincre que si je te sauvais, ma responsabilité dans la mort de ta mère s'en trouverait pardonnée ? Oh, certainement pas pardonnée par toi, Potter. Tu me hais bien trop._

_Sais-tu à quel point ça me tourmente, Harry Potter, de voir les yeux que je chérissais tant se poser sur moi avec une expression de fureur ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai _besoin _de cette haine que tu me voues ? Sais-tu que je m'immole sur le brasier de tes malédictions pour tenter de faire pénitence ? Sais-tu que c'est cette culpabilité que tu fais naître en moi qui me fait me sentir vivant ? _

_Mais ne sais-tu donc pas que ta colère n'a, paradoxalement, aucun effet sur moi ? _

_Car la honte, la culpabilité, le remords, je n'ai pas besoin de ces yeux pour les ressentir. Ils font partie de moi, comme fait partie de toi l'amour et le sacrifice de ta mère. Si tu savais, Harry Potter, comme mes larmes sont abjectes, comparées à celles que je voyais parfois briller dans les beaux yeux de Lily Evans._

_Et ces yeux, ces yeux… Ils sont mon chemin de croix, et je prie pour que jamais, tu ne connaisses la vérité. Pour que jamais, tu ne saches à quel point j'ai aimé Lily Evans, pour que jamais, tu ne comprennes ce que, pour moi, représentaient tes yeux. Je prie pour que tu me voues jusqu'à la fin de tes jours un ressentiment et une rancœur infinis, pour que tu me voies jusqu'à ton dernier souffle comme l'assassin de Dumbledore, l'agent-double qui porte le sang de tes parents sur les mains, celui qui haïssait ton père, celui qui méprisait ta mère. Que mérité-je de plus que ta colère ?_

_Oh, oui, j'ai détruit ta vie d'enfant, mais cela, au fond, m'est un peu égal. J'ai détruit celle de ta mère, en même temps que la mienne et c'est tout ce qui importe, vois-tu, à mon cœur égoïste._

ooo

_Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_, alors que je me vide de mon sang sur le sol de cette cabane qui tombe en ruines, ai-je soudain le besoin de _ces yeux _? Peu n'importe que ceux-là ne soient pas les siens, qu'ils soient ceux de celui que je hais le plus au monde, que ce soient les tiens et non ceux de Lily Evans. Je veux me perdre, une dernière fois, dans le regard qui a guidé ma vie, pour lequel je me serais damné. _Pour lequel je me suis damné.

_Je te vois te pencher sur moi, Harry Potter. Je vois enfin _ces yeux_. Ils se posent sur moi, et je sais que c'est pour la dernière fois, alors je me fiche qu'ils soient emplis de haine et de mépris._

_Mais… Oh, tes yeux… Ils ne brûlent pas d'aversion, Harry Potter. Je crois que, au final, tu es au-dessus de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ta mère… Tes yeux n'ont plus cet éclat d'hostilité qui me faisait les haïr. Non, ils n'ont pas d'expression, ils sont neutres - peut-être même sont-ils émus ? A moins que ce soit la douleur qui me fasse délirer ? Oh, qu'importe, Harry Potter, aujourd'hui, tes yeux, pour un peu, je les aimerais presque. Ils sont la dernière chose qui m'accompagneront, un doux cortège de mort._

_Alors, tout d'un coup, je me fiche aussi que tu saches la vérité, que tu connaisses le vrai Severus Rogue. Mettons cela sur le compte du dernier émoi d'un mourant ; disons surtout que je ne peux quitter ce monde en sachant que toi, le sang de Lily Evans, tu me hais toujours. Oh, j'ai besoin de ton pardon, Harry Potter, pour être en paix avec moi-même, et je sens les souvenirs couler de moi en même temps que mon sang. Mais, désormais, ces souvenirs sont plus vitaux à mes yeux que le liquide rouge et poisseux dans lequel je me noie ; ils sont ma rédemption, le second n'est que vecteur de ma mort._

_- Prenez-… les. Prenez-… les._

_C'est un râle, un gargouillement qui sort de ma bouche, je vois tes yeux quitter les miens, se poser sur les filaments argentés. Non, non, Harry Potter, regarda-moi… Dumbledore me dit courageux, sans doute, c'est ce que les gens diront de moi si tu leur révèles un jour toute l'histoire, mais la vérité, Harry Potter, c'est que je suis lâche. Au fond de moi, je reste un Serpentard… Je ne peux quitter ce monde privé de la lumière des yeux qui ont guidé ma vie. Je sens l'étreinte de ma main sur ta robe - tiens, à quel moment m'étais-je agrippé à toi, à tes yeux, avant de dégringoler dans le précipice ? - se relâcher, je sens la douleur qui s'éloigne._

_- Regardez-… moi._

_Sais-tu à quel point il est bon de te regarder quand on meurt, Harry Potter ? Sais-tu à quel point la mort est douce quand elle a les mêmes yeux que les tiens ? Je refuse de ciller avant le dernier instant, je refuse de me priver, en fermant les yeux, de ce regard une seconde parmi celles qui me restent. Et mes yeux ne se ferment pas quand l'éclat de la vie s'y ternit. J'accroche encore une dernière fois l'éclat émeraude qui brille au fond des tiens, en sachant que la prochaine fois que je les verrai, ce seront ceux, de l'autre côté du voile, de Lily Potter. Qu'importe, puisque pour l'instant, tu vis. Et qu'importe encore, puisque Dumbledore t'a destiné à mourir._

_Oh, j'espère que tu me pardonnes de te haïr, Harry Potter. Je t'ai haï pour elle. C'était tellement plus facile que de tenter de t'aimer. »_

ooo

« (…) - Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir…

- Voilà qui est très émouvant, Severus, remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ?

- Pour lui ? s'écria Rogue. _Spero Patronum !_

De l'extrémité de sa baguette jaillit alors la biche argentée. Elle atterrit sur le sol, traversa la pièce d'un bond, et s'envola par la fenêtre. Dumbledore la regarda s'éloigner et lorsque sa lueur d'argent se fut évanouie, il se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Après tout ce temps ?

- Toujours, dit Rogue. »

ooo


End file.
